depechemodefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Martin Gore
frame Martin Lee Gore (nacido el 23 de julio de 1961), es un músico inglés conocido por ser el compositor, tecladista, guitarrista y segundo vocalista del grupo de música electrónica Depeche Mode. Historia Nació en Dagenham, Londres pero siendo aún pequeño su familia se trasladó a Basildon en el condado de Essex, una población más bien rural, en la escuela siendo todavía niño conoció a Andrew Fletcher, de su misma edad y con quien se reencontraría después. En 1979 formó con Vince Clarke y con Rob Marlow un grupo llamado French Look, al poco tiempo se incorporaría su conocido Andrew Fletcher en lugar de Marlow dando origen al trío Composition of Sound. Poco tiempo después se unió al grupo el cantante David Gahan y la banda cambió su nombre a Depeche Mode. Fue así, como cuarteto, que consiguieron grabar su primer disco, Speak & Spell, para el cuál Vince Clarke compuso casi la totalidad de las canciones. Martin compuso una canción, Tora! Tora! Tora!, y un tema electrónico instrumental, Big Muff, para ese disco. Después de ese primer trabajo Vince Clarke abandonó al grupo, razón por la cual, habiendo apenas iniciado Martin se vio “obligado” a convertirse en el compositor de la banda, la primera canción que escribió para Depeche Mode sin la presencia de Clarke fue See You y se convirtió en el mayor éxito que habían tenido hasta ese momento, desde entonces ha sido el compositor casi único de la banda, logrando llevar a Depeche Mode a niveles de éxito que no habían esperado, aunque para ello tuvo también mucho que ver Alan Wilder quien en un principio entró sólo como sustituto de Clarke. Durante el segundo lustro de los ochentas y primero de los noventas tuvo problemas de alcoholismo y de drogas parecidos a los de David Gahan aunque no tan extremos, dando con ello motivo a la separación de Alan Wilder del grupo en 1995. En 1989 publicó el Counterfeit e.p., un disco constituido por covers, y para 2003 editó Counterfeit², que sin embargo no han conseguido la exposición masiva de Depeche Mode. En agosto de 1994 Martin contrajo nupcias con Suzanne Boisvert con quien tuvo a sus tres hijos: Viva Lee Gore (nacida en 1991), Ava Lee Gore (nacida en 1995) y Kalo (nacido en 2002), su único hijo varón. Poco antes de la publicación del álbum Playing the Angel de Depeche Mode, Martin dio a conocer su divorcio. El primer sencillo del mismo álbum, la canción Precious, está dedicada a sus hijos y los sentimientos que habría provocado en ellos el divorcio. Martin Gore ha realizado presentaciones como solista, en las que, al igual que David Gahan, ha tocado también algunos éxitos de Depeche Mode. También, como su amigo Andrew Fletcher, ha viajado por el mundo y hecho presentaciones como DJ. Martin Gore ha participado en todos los discos y todas las giras de Depeche Mode. Para marzo de 2010 se publicó el álbum Back to Light del proyecto Bomb the Bass de Tim Simenon, en el cual aparece el tema "Milakia" coescrito por Gore durante las grabaciones de Ultra. Talento Martin Gore a menudo ha sido considerado un gran compositor, incluso no falta quien afirme que la historia de Depeche Mode comenzó con A Broken Frame, segundo álbum del grupo y el primero concebido exclusivamente por él. Martin siempre ha inspirado sus canciones en música blues, sus letras siempre giran en torno a los temas que él considera los más importantes en la vida de todo ser humano, el amor, la religión y el sexo. Muchos consideran que el éxito de Depeche Mode se debió a las composiciones intimistas de Martin y al sendo trabajo de producción de Alan Wilder, aunque en palabras de Martin su interés se centra sólo en las líneas melódicas y en las letras. Sin embargo, en 1995 Wilder abandonó la agrupación y Martin ha continuado a la cabeza de Depeche Mode con una consistente respuesta de público. En su carrera solista Martin paradójicamente no ha compuesto, por el contrario ha hecho álbumes tributo para básicamente homenajear a los artistas a quienes considera que más han influido en su propia inspiración. Desde 1993 asumió en Depeche Mode también el papel de guitarrista. Un detalle curioso de Martin es que durante años ha procurado no aparecer como líder del grupo sino simplemente como un miembro más, de hecho Depeche Mode ni siquiera tiene formalmente un líder. Discografía solista *''Counterfeit e.p.'' (EP, 1989) *''Counterfeit²'' (2003) Segundo Cantante de Depeche Mode Martin canta también algunas de las canciones de Depeche Mode y en la mayoría de las que canta David Gahan le hace segunda voz de donde resulta la curiosidad de que tienen un timbre de voz muy parecido. Otras las cantan a dueto parcial o hasta totalmente. Temas de Depeche Mode cantados por Martin *Del Speak & Spell (1981) **Any Second Now (versión vocal; conocida justamente como voices) *Del Construction Time Again (1983) **Pipeline *Del Some Great Reward (1984) **It Doesn't Matter **Somebody (se lanzó como sencillo del álbum) *Del Black Celebration (1986) **A Question of Lust (se lanzó como sencillo del álbum) **Sometimes **It Doesn't Matter Two **World Full of Nothing **Black Day (aparece sólo en la edición europea en CD del álbum y en el sencillo Stripped) *Del Music for the Masses (1987) **The Things You Said **I Want You Now **Route 66 (tema de Bobby Troup, aparece solo en el sencillo Behind the Wheel) *Del Violator (1990) **Sweetest Perfection **Blue Dress *Del Songs of Faith and Devotion (1993) **Judas **One Caress (se lanzó como sencillo del álbum sólo en ediciones promociónales) **Death's Door (aparece sólo como lado B del sencillo Condemnation, así como en la banda sonora de la película Until the End of the World) *Del ''Ultra'' (1997) **Home (se lanzó como sencillo del álbum) **The Bottom Line *Del Exciter (2001) **Comatose **Breathe *Del Playing the Angel (2005) **Macro **Damaged People *Del Sounds of the Universe (2009) **Jezebel **The Sun and the Moon and the Stars (fuera del álbum) Enlaces *www.MartinGore.com sitio del cantante y compositor como solista (en inglés) *http://www.martingore.cl (Chile) * Modeglory(En español) *Radio dmdogma (Chile) *http://www.rickymode.cl (Chile) Categoría:Miembros de Depeche Mode Categoría:Compositores del Reino Unido Categoría:Músicos del Reino Unido Categoría:Teclistas del Reino Unido